xn__e28hfandomcom-20200214-history
JustLeafy
JustLeafy, formerly called LeafGaming in Wikia, is an occasional system operator of the Mutilate-a-Doll 2 Wiki, an occasional user in the Bloons Wiki and an active bureaucrat in the Pixel Gun Wiki. Features Pixel Gun He is a humanoid leaf/ plant human, with a green head, black hair and a black mouth, that wears 3D glasses. The avatar was taken in Pixel Gun World. He wears a white t-shirt, covered by a royal jacket. He wears navy jeans, white gloves and black shoes. Kongregate (Bloons and MaD 2) He has a face, which looks like this: ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) . The face color is green, and the face lies down on a grassy floor. History Pixel Gun When Pixel Gun 3D (pre-8.0.0) was a lot more popular and liked, he became addicted to the game. When the 6.0.0 update released, it also included a "17+ year old" restriction and yet he couldn't get the update because of the restriction. When 8.1.0 was released, he got the chance to play any game, even the "17+ year old" restricted games (like Pixel Gun 3D) and he got addicted to it again. Until the release of the 10.0.0 update, users with iOS below 7 can no longer update Pixel Gun 3D. Later on, when he realized a new game has been released called Pixel Gun World, he wanted to register a new account then he suddenly left and forgot the site. Later on, when he played Pixel Gun 3D on his grandma's iPad, he wanted to check a couple of strategies to improve his skills in PG3D, and that's how he found the wiki. The reason why he registered because some pages lacked information so he told himself "why not improve these pages?". There were also 150+ stubbed articles back then including a lot of articles with grammar and spelling mistakes. He wasn't really one of the best editors back then, however, but at least he did understand most of the rules, unlike the 2015 trolls like Redneck Guy, Peaceful Girl etc. One day, 10.1.0 update has been released, and a few days later, nobody created these pages, so he decided to create these pages, including the upgrades of each weapon. One person, called Friendly777, was surprised after he told him his created pages. However, all of these pages lacked information (templates, official images and strategy), and the appearances weren't flawlessly described either. He left the wiki and the departure reason was because of a game that he got addicted and he loved so much called Pixel Gun World. After PGW got shut down, he felt down. A few days later after PGW's shut-down, he remembered that Galli2001, founder of the Pixel Gun Wiki, talked about the wiki at the few last weeks of the PGW forum being available. So, he decided to come back to the wiki, and make as many pages of PGW weapons as possible. When Galli2001 realized his huge efforts on PGW page creations, he asked him for a rollback promotion on the same day he asked VendettaVisionGuy (who is currently a former rollback) a rollback promotion. On the same day, they both became rollbacks. Later on, he started improving and creating navboxes, finishing a lot of stubbed articles and made the wiki a much better place than it used to be. One day, when he told Galli2001 about all of the efforts that he has put in, he asked him if he can be a system operator or at least a moderator. A few users have replied, and they have said that he did deserve the system operator promotion, after all of the efforts and him obeying the rules very well. The next 2 days, after at least 2 bureaucrats agreed for a promotion, he became a system operator, and upgraded the wiki very well. He also became a bureaucrat after a lot of hard work. Bloons When he was checking a game to play at Friv, he found the icon of Bloons, and decided to play it. He liked it and enjoyed playing it, so he decided to play more games similar to Bloons. He has started to play Bloons Tower Defense games, and loved them. He has been playing them in his iPad, and mostly in his PC. Once Bloons Tower Defense 5 has been released, he played it both in NinjaKiwi and Kongregate. Some time later, he kept on hearing about Bloons Monkey City, so he decided to play it on Kongregate at June 2016. He introduced himself into the community of the BMC Kongregate chatroom, and asked a lot of questions for help. One day, the same community did talk about the wiki and added links to the Bloons Wiki. He decided to read a few articles in this wiki, making his first visit in the very wiki. He did make a few contributions, and did help with the admins a bit, for example, adding iconboxes to the wiki's general statistics. Currently, he is not a staff member. Mutilate-a-Doll 2 He knew a game called Shoot'M, and did play it a bit. When he was reading the comments about the game, somebody commented about recommending Mutilate-a-Doll 2 over this. He did get bored from Shoot'M, so he decided to check Mutilate-a-Doll 2, and loved it a lot, due to it featuring a big sandbox, and almost anything was possible in terms of customizing. He played the game for some time, so he decided to check if there was a wiki, and there actually was a wiki talking about the game. He found it heavily WIP and untouched at the time he discovered the wiki. One day, he asked the game developer, 0rava, in Kongregate, for an admin position in the wiki, and he successfully became one. At this time, the wiki is still under construction, and he still didn't do much to the wiki, yet. Trivia * His favorite kind of memes are the ones that are pre-2014 (Nyan Cat, Trollface etc.). * His least favorite memes are Pen Pineapple Apple Pen and Lenny because he considers both of these memes as overused. * He likes fried chicken, despite his allergy. * The guy in his profile picture is not a human, it is a leafman. * He invented a meme similar to Lenny which is called Hepi. This is Hepi --> ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) and the reason why he made it is because there was a Pixel Gun World player named LancerPlays who overused Lenny, and he got bored, so ge showed him a better looking and "crying" face called Hepi. * He is 14 and he lives in Lebanon. * People think he is either LeafyIsHere, a popular YouTuber who is taken into account as a "cyberbully channel", or a Turkish gaming YouTuber, by the name of LeafGaming. ** About the second YouTuber, sometimes, people think that he speaks Turkish, because they thought he is the real Turkish LeafGaming. * His favorite color is green, any shade of green, whether it is light shaded or dark shaded green. * More than 2/3 of the Pixel Gun World pages were created by him in the Pixel Gun Wiki. * He is level 35 in Grassy Pass in Bloons Monkey City in Kongregate. * He prefers playing Pixel Gun World over Pixel Gun 3D. * He mostly plays Mutilate-a-Doll 2, as it is one of his favorite games. * In Mutilate-a-Doll 2, he created a custom item called the "God Item", which is a 900% scaled, golden, stainless and sharp Noisy Cricket, which can poison and burn items. * When he was younger, he was a really big fan of colors. He even made stories about imaginary physical stickmen, his favorite color being green. When he finished the "series", he pretend that Green (an imaginary stickman name) had a kid called "Mint". When he started his online gaming, he had this name. After December 2014, he thought his name was too simple, and because of that, mint is a leaf, and he plays games often, he called himself "LeafGaming". At May 2016, a user called JustFreezer was the clan leader of the "Just" clan, in PGW. People changed their names to JustUsername, for example. He thought the name was cool too. For a moment, he wanted to name himself "JustLeaf". Since he found out it's actually a pretty ugly name, he decided to call himself "JustLeafy". __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Users